dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/21/March/2019/Chapter 6-4: Omega and Alpha Update
Full patch notes can be found: Part 1Part 2Part 3. Don't forget that we have a discord! Very often I (Drkdragonz66) will translate in the discord first before the blog post here is updated. Chapter 6-4: Omega and Alpha Dragon Canyon The five deities are the patron saints guarding the "Gardens of Gaia", the ruins of the five dragons in mythology. And this magnificient ruin, also has the alias "Forbidden Sanctuary". Thermal deserts, rugged gorges, and powerful guardians are blocking access. Now Osiris, the chief executive of Infu, and his fleet are coming. Why is the Hero's descendant heading to the forbidden sanctuary where the guardian gods have disappeared? What is the truth hidden in the forbidden sanctuary? This is the last story in Chapter 6, and when the last stage is cleared a Random Infinity Card is given as a reward! Guardians of the Forbidden Sanctuary There are powerful guardians who act with the power of God to protect the sanctuary. Also, there are the Warriors of Infu who hail from the strongest Odyssey. They face the descendants of the Boden, Will they reach out in friendship, or reveal a hostile blade? Meet the Protector of the Sanctuary, who has the power of Gods and Heroes! Maximum Level 147 The Maximum Level has been raised from 144 to 147! Horus, Guardian of Light Lore Goes Here! #'Sun Mark' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 9500% to 1 enemy and increases Physical Damage by 450% for 8.2s. Also, ignoring Tier 2 Immunity and EVA, gives a Sun Mark to the target for 5.8s. When a friendly attacks an enemy with a Sun Mark, deals 7850% damage to surrounding enemies. 10.8s #'Sun Burn' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 4800% damage to all enemies, leaving a burn effect on 1 enemy 2 that deals 5800% damage per second for 6.2s. 13.3s #'Solar Panel' (Active 3) Deals 5600% damage to all enemies. Also for 8.1s, protects all allies by absorbing all enemy damage and harmful effects(?). 25.4s #'Protector of Light' (Passive 1) Each time an enemy is attacked, increase physical damage received by the enemy by 198% by a certain probability, stacking up to 5 times. 20.2s #'The Dawn of Darkness' (Passive 2) Increases physical damage of all friendly allies by 387%, boss damage by 319%, with an additional 6% per enhancement level. #'Hathor's Man' (Passive 3) Increase active skill damage of all friendly allies by 335%. In addition, if fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor increases cooldown recovery rate by 2%. #'Daylight Sun' (Max Passive) Base Increaase physical damage of all friendly allies by 102%. MAX Increase physical damage of all friendly allies by 430%, and skill damage by 375%. Upon entering the battlefield, gains immunity for 30s. Sun Marks' duration increases to 9.8s. #'Moonlight' (Ult Passive) Base Physical damage received by the enemy increases by 17%. ULT Physical damage received by the enemy increases by 376%. Also, the burn effect from 'Sun Burn' deals 6x damage. #'Starlight' (Arch Passive) Base Increase the boss damage of all friendly allies by 125%. ARCH Increases the boss damage of all friendly allies by 691%. In addition, if fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor, increase the main stats of all friendly allies by 55%. Also in Janus World Boss, every time 'Protector of Light' is activated, increase boss damage by 319% and physical damage by 323% stacking up to 10 times 2. #'Flash of Light' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) In Janus and Hydra World Bosses, each time 'Sun Mark' is used increase all friendly allies Physical Damage by 345, and active skill damage by 359% 2 , stacking up to 10 times. Also in Janus World Boss, each time 'Sun Mark' is used, enemies marked will have a debuff 2 that makes it so all ally attacks do not miss and hit critically, for 9.8s. If fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor, increase active skill damage by 394% and ranged attack power by 338%. Seperately in Janus and Hydra World Boss, increase physical damage by 523% and random additional damage by 504% to all friendly allies, increasing by 54% per Infinity Enhancement #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged/AoE) Attacks all enemies, stunning them and reducing EVA. Infinity Skills: *Increase Party Physical Damage by 900% *Increase Party Boss Damage by 900% *Increase Party Single Target Damage in Janus World Boss by 1080% Character Skill: *The Descendants of the Sun (Infinity+1): Increase the active skill damage of all friendly allies by 2490%. In addition, if fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor, increase self active skill damage by 1215%. Hathor, the Woman of Love Lore Goes Here! #'Love Strike' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 12900% damage to 1 enemy, increasing magic damage by 250% for 28.2s, stacking up to 5 times. 22.2s #'Thrill of Slaughter' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 13800% damage to 1 enemy, increasing boss damage by 250% for 28.2s, stacking up to 5 times 22.2s #'A Woman of Slaughter' (Active 3) Hathor transforms into a goddess of slaughter for 20s. In her 'Sekmat' form, her critical damage increases by 3200, and has 100% accuracy 2. After the transformation ends, she is regranted her critical damage and accuracy buffs for 4 seconds 2. 47.1s #'A Woman of Love' (Passive 1) Increases magic damage by 303% and boss damage by 364%. #'Power of Sekmat' (Passive 2) In her normal form, increases INT by 150%, and in her 'Sekmat' form increases INT by 280%. Also when in her 'Sekmat' form, using 'Love Strike' will reset the cooldown of 'Thrill of Slaughter' and using 'Thrill of Slaughter' will reset the cooldown of 'Love Strike. #'Horus's Woman' (Passive 3) When on Arch Buster Xanthi (Magic), increases Xanthi's INT by 50%. If fighting against Janus World Boss with Horus, increase cooldown recovery speed by 2%. #'Technology of Love' (Max Passive) Base Increase single target damage by 84%. MAX When turning into her 'Sekmat' form, her 'Love Strike' and 'Thrill of Slaughter' cooldowns are reset. Increase single target damage by 286% and ranged damage by 264%, with a further 24% per enhancement level. #'Technique of Slaughter' (Ult Passive) Base Increase Magical damage by 129%. ULT Increase Magical damage by 498% and Skill Damage by 377%. Hathor's 'Sekmat' form now lasts for 40s. Upon entering the battlefield, increase ATKSPD by 27% and boss damage by 674% for 55s. #'Ecstatic Slaughter' (Arch Passive) Base Increases INT by 45% ARCH Increases INT by 249%. While in 'Sekmat' form, deals 4x damage to the enemy or 12x damage to Janus World Boss. When fighting against Janus World Boss, each time Hathor turns into her 'Sekmat' form she gains 300% boss damage, 300% INT, and 300% skill damage, stacking up to 12 times 2. When on Arch Buster one, increases one Area of Effect damage by 100%. In addition, if fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor, increase the main stats of all friendly allies by 55%. #'A Deadly Love' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) While in 'Sekmat' form, deals 4x damage to the enemy or 18x damage to Janus World Boss. The buffs that Hathor gets as part of 'Ecstatic Slaughter' now stack up to 16 times. If fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor, increase ATK by 1631%. Separately during Janus World Boss, increase all friendly allies skill damage by 596%, single target damage by 359%, with an additional 63% per Infinity Enhancement. When on Arch Buster Xanthi, increase magic damage of Xanthi by 285%, with an additional 69% per Infinity Enhancement. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged/Single-Target) Attacks 1 enemy and increases INT. Infinity Skills: *Increase Magical Damage by 900% *Increase Single Target Damage by 900% *Increase Boss Damage in Janus World Boss by 1080% Character Skill: *Serenade of Slaughter (Infinity+1): While in 'Sekmat' form, deals an additional 9x damage to Janus World Boss. Resource Struggle Located in the Honor Gorge, Resource Struggle will last from Saturday 3/23 to the Thursday 4/11 Maintenance (just under 3 weeks). There are two phases to the Resource Struggle: Registration & Contest. *Registration: It will start at 00:20 on Saturday, and end at 24:00 on Sunday. *Contest: It will start at 12:00 on Monday and end at 24:00 Friday. Players will register their Main Character, and up to 8 users will be in the same Contest group. Note that there is no rankings or ranking rewards between the 8 players, and the only rewards are those gained from the Contest itself. Here is a small showcase of what the Contest period looks like, this is me (Drk) 30 minutes after it started. The map is huge, and I probably made a mistake by putting down all my strong attacking units down at the beginning. https://youtu.be/p5lWGVemvY4 Contest - UI Once Contest starts, players will be able to view their allies on the bottom left. Only allies can participate in Contest, and each ally has their attack power and vitality displayed underneath their portrait. Attack power and vitality depends on both the class and their enhancement levels, and the two buttons will sort by attack power and vitality. Upon clicking on a portrait, that ally can be dispatched within a certain range of the Main Character, and if the ally is already dispatched the player will jump to them. Information of a dispatched ally will also be displayed, and can be one of three options: *Occupied - When the ally is occupying a resource mine *Death Timer - When the ally dies in battle, a timer until that ally is usable again *Exploration - When the ally is exploring an unknown area. On the top of the screen, players can see the status of the Ruby/Gold/Runes/Ally mines by clicking the arrow to expand the window. On the bottom right, there are 2 buttons. The left one opens a log of the player's exploration, resource occupation, and combat results. The right one opens up a window showing all their occupied mines in real time, and the other tab shows all the resources obtained during exploration (to be paid out in the mailbox at 00:20 Saturday). Contest - Movement & Placement Players start and have a cap of 50 'Actions', with a new Action being gained every 30 minutes. Actions are used every time the MC or an Ally does anything, with the MC Movement costing 1 action, and any Ally activity costing 2 action. Up to 25 of the player's Allies can be deployed on the map at one time. Once deployed, an Ally will remain deployed until their vitality reaches 0, and a death timer will appear. Contest - Battle The player can battle against monsters encountered during Exploration, or against other player's allies. An ally has to be directly next to the enemy before a battle can be started. The attacker goes first, and deals their attack damage to the enemy's vitality. If the attacker defeats the enemy, the battle ends and the attacker takes over the enemy's spot. If the enemy lives, the enemy attacks back dealing their attack damage to the attacker's vitality. If the attacker dies, they are taken out of the map to recover and the Death Timer will start. If the attacker lives, the battle ends with both parties taking damage to their vitality. Contest - Occupation The main goal of the Resource Struggle is to occupy the most mines. There are 4 types of mines, Rubies/Gold/Runes/Allies, which each type of mine having 3 Grades of mines that can appear on the map. Higher grade mines are more likely to appear near the center of the map. To occupy a mine, place an ally on the mine. Every 10 minutes, you will acquire resources based on the type of mine. *A Grade - 1 mine of that type appears *B Grade - 2 mines of that type appears *C Grade - 3 mines of that type appears However, the mines can be captured by enemy players defeating your ally and taking over. Because of this, it is recommended to place allies around the mine to defend it. Image: *White Text: Total Resources: 9,720 Rubies *Orange Text: Remaining Resources: 9,720 Rubies *Top Right Text: Acquired per 10 minutes: 27 Rubies Contest - Exploration When not occupying mines or battling, MCs and allies can explore the surrounding areas for treasure chests and gold pouches. Main Characters can see 2 spaces away from them while allies can only see 1 space away from them, but if they occupy a surveillance tower, they can see 2 spaces away from them. It seems that players can also find strengthening potions during exploration, which increases that ally's attack damage or vitality. However, if an ally encounters a trap during the exploration, they will be unable to do any actions for a fixed amount of time. KRResourceStruggleExploration1.png|"I went up to the watch tower and my view was expanded! You can place allies in an extended range." KRResourceStruggleExploration2.png|"Vitality has increased by +30 with the acquisition of the Strengthening Potion." KRResourceStruggleExploration3.png|"You cannot move for a fixed amount of time. " Contest - Rewards Note: The player cannot collect all the resources from some of the A-Grade Mines, it is that long to ensure that resources never run out (Contest lasts 5 days). Affinity System right|350px The Affinity system from the 4th anniversary event returns as a permanent feature now! By using items, players can increase their Affinity with an ally, which gives rewards every 20% until 100% where players receive the ally's Infinity Card. Each ally has 3 particular items that will give them increased Affinity compared to the other items. Players also can give a small amount of affinity to 3 different allies per day. Once a player has reached 100% Affinity with an ally, it will reset back to 0% and players can re-affinity that ally again. However, the amount of Affinity needed to reach 100% will increase with each reset. KRAffinity1.jpg|Press here to enter the Affinity System Screen KRAffinity2.jpg|The Affinity System Screen Affinity Items & Calydon Rework Affinity items can for now only appear as part of the Calydon Dungeon Rewards, with it having a 15% chance to drop an Affinity item during a run. Calydon has been reworked to make it faster for users, by removing the 25 & 50 Pigs stages. This means there is only an 100 Pigs stage, which means runs are now much faster compared to before. The gold obtained per run has also increased. *For example, 10 Calydon Dungeon Runs would last over 30 minutes before, but now it is only 10-15 minutes, cutting time by 66%! KRAffinity3.png|Only 1 stage, with 100 enemies + boss KRAffinity4.png|The Affinity Items as Calydon Dungeon Rewards QoL Features Guild Occupation History Players can view their history in Guild Occupation, just like how they can view their history for World Boss. Improved Auto-Retry in World Boss and Arena Players can now select how many times they want to auto-retry in World Boss and Arena! In World Boss, it is up to 10 times because of the limit. In Arena, it can be as many runs as the number of tickets owned. New/Returning Users Attendance Improvement Omega and Alpha Events All User Connection Event All users who connect to the game from 3/21 - 5/1 KST will receive 1x Random Infinity Card Two Week Special Attendance Event will run from 3/21 until 4/17 KST Three Week Daily Event Event will run from 3/21 until 4/10 KST *1x Burning Capsule each day (Total: 21) *Complete Daily Tasks 3x - 20x Souls + 400x T-Ess + 100 Million Gold *Complete Daily Tasks 6x - 40x Souls + 800x T-Ess + 200 Million Gold *Complete Daily Tasks 9x - 60x Souls + 1,200x T-Ess + 300 Million Gold *Complete Daily Tasks 12x - 80x Souls + 1,600x T-Ess + 400 Million Gold *Complete Daily Tasks 15x - 150x Souls + 3,000x T-Ess + 1 Billion Gold Total: 7,000x T-Ess + 2 Billion Gold + 350x Souls New/Returning Gift Event New & Returning users connecting to the game from 3/21 until 5/1 KST will receive 1x Choice Arch Exalted unit (5 Dracos, Sins, Egyptians currently released) upon connection. Red Dynasty Boar Accessory The new accessory can be acquired by combining 3x Eternal Goddess' accessories or bought from the Shop's 110k Won package. Kvassir's Honey Raid The player can fight against Kvassir in a raid, with it having a chance to drop multiple items, mainly the Bear Pieces. Once a player has all of the bear pieces for a puzzle, they can redeem it for a reward. The raid also has its own raid shop, where one can buy Kvassir Treasure Boxes. Puzzle Rewards: *1st Puzzle: Red Dynasty Boar Accessory *2nd & 3rd Puzzle: 1 Gaia Soul each Kvassir Raid Drops: *A-grade Gems - 29.05% *B-Grade Gems - 54.03% *Puzzle Piece - 5.88% *Kvassir Treasure Box - 11.04% Kvassir Treasure Box Drops: *1 SSS Ally - 10% *3 SSS Allies - 3% *2 Souls - 1% *30 Shoes - 22% *30 Tickets - 22% *10 T.Ess - 20% *20 T.Ess - 13% *40 T.Ess - 6% *100 Kvassir Raid Coins - 3% Category:Blog posts